Phantom of the 2nd Squad
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Danny has to leave his family to start anew. Now he makes his way in a new enviroment. How will he deal with all the changes. Rated M for lemon and violence
1. Chapter 1 - what's happening to me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**So everyone here is my new story I will try to update together with my other Bleach story. I hope you will like it. Now I present you the prologue.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Team Phantom had finally a day off. No school. No ghosts. No obligations.

But instead of having a fun and movie day at the Manson residence, they were meditating in the park. Though Tucker was against it he still followed his best friends. Sam wanted her friends to come closer to their own self, so she brought up this idea. She had expected Danny to be against it just like Tucker but was surprised when he welcomed the idea.

His friends had noticed that lately Danny had been pretty stressed. His daily routine was already stressful but lately in addition to school, ghost hunting and Sam's social work he had been plagued with horrible nightmares, that wiped away the few hours of sleep he got anyway.

The three of them sat under a tree. Sam was fidgety because of the cold autumn wind. Tucker was absolute unnerved and shifted from one side to another. Danny on the other hand was sitting there cross legged in complete trance. His eyes were dimmed and empty, Sam noticed her crush acting different and tried to wake him but to no avail. Her heart sank as she noticed that he wasn't breathing.

„Tucker somethings wrong with Danny! He isn't breathing!", she yelled in pure horror.

Tucker jumped up and ran to his friend placing a hand before his mouth before he remembered something.

"Sam. Danny doesn't need oxygen anymore since he became a half ghost, or did you forget that?", he whispered so that no one could hear him.

"I know that Tucker but he always breathed despite not needing it and now he is not. Fuck even his skin is cold as ice.", she hissed back.

That actually caught her friends attention and he touched Danny's arm only to recoil. He had felt that cold before and horror crept into his mind.

"No... nonononono that can't be.", he tried to make it reasonable in his mind.

"WHAT?", Sam hissed in barely suppressed anger.

"This isn't some usual cold... this is the same cold feeling of a dead man.", Tucker whispered with horror filled eyes.

He had once seen a corpse and had touched it back when he visited his uncle who worked at a morgue. Sam's eyes grew big like dinner plates and her eyes flew in between her two friends. She tried to understand what her dark skinned friend had just told her but it was just not possible.

Danny was cold like a dead man. But that couldn't be. He couldn't die. Not him. Not her Danny.

"No that can't be.", she whispered as she laid him down into her lap and stared down into his eyes.

There was nothing. No glinting, no sparks, nothing. They were empty and his pupils were dilated so far that there nearly no blue color left. Tears began to well up in her eyes and fell without a care in the world down her cheeks.

Suddenly the supposed corpse jolted upwards into a sitting position and inhaled sharply. His dull eyes cleared and regained their usual blue shine.

"Damn not again.", he sighed and jumped up.

"Danny?", Sam asked unsure while Tucker stood there like frozen.

But Danny ignored her and looked into the distance while touching his chest as if he was missing something.

_'Why can't it be just over?'_, he thought tired.

"Danny?", Sam asked a bit louder bit still unsure.

"Yeah?", he asked without turning around.

"Are you alright?", she tried to get her confidence back.

"Why do you ask? I just slept a bit.", he stated bored.

"You slept? Dude you were dead.", Tucker stated in disbelieve.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am dead. I have been for 3 years now. What's suddenly so surprising about it?", he asked bored still not bothering to turn around.

Sam felt hurt from her boyfriends word. It was like he didn't care about them or his life at all. She stood up and walked up to him.

"This was different Danny. You were really dead.", she tried to reason and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone Sam. It was nothing. I was just tired.", he shrugged her hand off a bit to violent and walked away.

Sam looked at his retreating form with a teary and hurt look while Tucker stared at him in sheer disbelieve.

_'Danny how could you do this to Sam?'_, he thought as he comforted her.

–

Danny in the meantime made his way out of the park and into an alley. There he just wanted to transform into his ghostly alter ego but couldn't. It was like his powers didn't want to come out. Once again he tried to bring his power out but it still refused.

With a heavy sight he left his power where it was and simply jumped up to the roof in one leap and continued his journey to his house over the rooftops. Once he reached the neighbor roof he jumped onto the fire escape before his window. He entered his room and fell on his bed with a tired sigh.

He knew that what he did to Sam earlier was wrong but he just didn't care at the moment. He was tired and his new power made it worse. In addition to that he also gained new enemies. Enemies that no one but him could see.

_'I've got to talk to them. I can no longer do this._', he thought tired and jumped out of his bed.

On his way down to the lab unfortunately he ran into his bis sister. She looked at him sternly.

"Danny what were you thinking?", she snapped at him.

"Sam and Tucker called you?", he asked bored and she nodded.

"Listen Jazz I have important business to attend to. Can this wait till later?", he groaned and wanted to walk past her.

Jazz immediately grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"Danny we have to talk about this.", her angry look vanished and she looked concerned at her tired brother.

"No we don't. This is something between the three of us not you. If they have a problem then they should come to me not send you. If they don't have the guts to do that then I have no time for them.", he snarled as a sudden surge of anger flared through him.

His sister was taken back by the evil glint in his eyes and stepped back. This was uncharacteristic for him. He was always nice and timid but now he was tired but angry and ready to pounce on everyone around him.

"But she is your girlfriend.", Jazz tried a different approach.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. We have broken over a year ago. She just thinks she has a chance with me again.", he snarled with venom.

Jazz took another step back and looked shocked at the new spike of anger from her brother and this new development.

_'Sam never told me that.'_, she thought worried.

"Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of before it's too late.", and with that he left his sister standing and went to the lab.

Just as he opened the portal to the ghost zone a ghost emerged. It was non other but Skulker. He looked at his prey with a crazy grin.

"Skulker we have to talk. It's about the competition.", Danny said before the hunter ghost could make a move.

The ghost's expression turned from crazy to serious.

"What's wrong boy?", he asked.

"Not here. Let's talk about this with everyone.", Danny pointed out and boarded a hover board his parents had invented.

Together the two enemies made their way into the ghost zone and towards the Thorn-Port. While they flew Skulker called everyone together to meet them there. Half an hour later they arrived. There they were awaited by every ghost in the ghost zone.

"What's this about babypop?", Ember asked as she slung her arm around her man.

Danny just sighed and slipped out of her grip. She pouted a bit about his cold behavior.

"Listen everyone.", he called and everyone fell silent.

"I have called you here because we have to stop the competition.", he continued and many negative calls came from the crowd.

"What are you talking about babe?", Ember hissed a bit pissed.

"SILENCE!", Danny bellowed and everyone fell silent.

"Let me explain why we have to stop the competition.", he took a deep breath.

"I'm losing my powers.", he breathed out with a frown.

"What do you mean boy?", Nocturne asked curious.

"I mean that I have gained a new power lately which is blocking my ghost powers. Today despite my efforts I was not able to activate any of my ghost powers.", the teen explained.

"What kind of power would that be?", Spectra asked as she eyed the boy.

"I have no idea but because of it I leave my body behind and have to fight monsters that are invisible to everyone else.", he sighed and hung his head.

Silence befell the crowd as they absorbed this information. A few of the ghosts gulped because they knew what that meant and what these monsters were.

"Hollows.", Skulker whispered with fear.

"You know about them?", Danny turned to the hunter ghost.

"They are monsters. Compared to them we are harmless puppies.", he explained with a shudder.

"Oh great. New and stronger enemies that want to kill me and everyone else.", Danny sighed again and leaned against a wall.

"You should stay away from them boy. They are to dangerous. If they get to you they suck your soul out and you will become one of them.", Nocturne explained with a grim expression.

"It's not like I want to meet them but they seek me out. At least I have figured out how to beat them.", Danny laughed bitter.

"You found their weakness?", Nocturne picked up on that.

"Yeah when I destroy their masks with my sword they die.", the teen shrugged with a small smile.

"You have a sword?", Spectra asked a bit disbelieving.

"Yeah. Whenever I leave my body I have a silver katana with a black handle and neon green aspects. Plus I wear this black robe. A hakama I think it's called.", Danny smiled.

Everyone stared at him in sheer disbelieve. Here was this boy. Their friend and partner in the competition on who is the strongest ghost. Telling them that he's becoming something more than a ghost. He's casually telling them that he is becoming a Shinigami. A death god.

"Oh and I can transform my sword into a big ass chainsaw sword.", Danny smiled a bit proud.

"Do you even have the slightest idea what you are becoming boy?", Nocturne was the first to find his voice again.

"I have no clue but I know that my body can't withstand this pressure much longer.", the teen shrugged tired.

"What do you mean babe?", Ember asked a bit nervous.

"I mean that my body can't handle the stress of being caught between two worlds. Being alive and dead at the same time is ripping my body apart. I don't even know if I will become a ghost after that.", Danny explained to his girlfriend still hoping for the best.

"So that's what you meant when you told me back then that we can't be together forever.", she hung her head and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry babe. At least you have a little reminder of me.", he whispered and his hand caressed her belly.

Nocturne cleared his throat and Danny's attention turned to the dream ghost.

"Sorry Nocturne it won't happen again.", he smiled sheepish.

"Ok lets continue. You are becoming a Shinigami, Danny. A death god.", he explained serious.

"So I won't become a ghost after all?", Danny hung his head a bit losing the hope to be with his girl.

"I'm sorry boy but you will become something more than us. Your purpose will be to save the souls of dead people that have not been corrupted yet and kill hollows.", the dream ghost explained.

"So I could save you guys if I wanted to?", Danny asked hopeful but Nocturne shook his head.

"No you can only save the souls of those who are still uncorrupted. No ghosts only souls. These souls are called Plus while the Hollows are Negative's or also Menos.", Spectra explained without her usual peppy tone.

"So can I visit you guys at least?", Danny was loosing to much at once.

Nobody said a word and the teen knew what that meant. First his ghost powers that had a significant meaning in his life and now his friends. And all that just because he was changing into a death god. Something he never wanted.

"Oh this sucks. Why can't I just become a ghost. No I have to become something that will make me unable to meet my friends and have to fight dumb monsters.", he ran a hand through his hair.

"Once you become a full Shinigami. and get enough attention, another Shinigami will find you and take you to the Soul Society. The home of the Shinigami.", Skulker explained.

"And what then?", Danny asked unnerved.

"No idea. It's all we know.", the hunter shrugged.

Before Skulker could say more a scanner on his arm beeped. He read the result of Danny's body scan and inhaled sharply.

"What's wrong Skulker?", Sidney asked worried.

"I just got the results from Danny's body scan.", he groaned and rubbed his chin.

"And?", Sidney pressed.

"With readings like that it's a wonder that he isn't already dead. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think you will make it through the night boy.", the hunter ghost explained.

"Oh this is just gre... WAIT!", Danny suddenly bellowed.

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?", Ember asked as she rubbed her ears.

"What about Vlad and Danielle? Will they also become Shinigami?", he asked unnerved.

"I'm not sure about Vlad but young Danielle will become one for sure. She is your descendant after all. But Vlad's exposure to the ectoplasm during his recreation wasn't as strong as your so he will most likely become just a full ghost or a hollow at most.", Nocturne shrugged.

"Oh great. How will I explain that to her?", Danny groaned.

"Leave that to me babypop. I will tell her everything. I don't think you have enough time to tell her that anyway.". Ember reasoned.

"Thanks babe and thanks to you all for your friendship and support. I have to go now and make the best out of the remaining time I still have. Which isn't much if Skulker's scanners speak true.", the teen groaned and boarded his hover board again.

Before he shot off towards the Fenton portal he gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss and flew home at top speed.

–

At the city border of Amity Park a shadowy figure with a white/green striped hat looked down on the darkening city.

"I guess it's time.", the figure spoke and vanished with a swishing sound.


	2. Chapter 2 - a new start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Since this is part of the double release there is nothing more to say about this chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Danny stepped out of the portal only to be greeted by his parents pointing their guns at him.

"Oh stuff it guys. I'm not in the mood right now.", he sighed a bit tired.

He could feel his body giving out slowly but steady.

"Danny?", Maddie asked and lowered her gun.

"What were you doing in the ghost zone without transforming?", she inquired.

"I met up with a few friends. But lets talk about this upstairs. We have quite some talking to do. Oh and call Jazz and the Foley's. They should also hear this.", the teen groaned and motioned his father to help him upstairs.

"And what about Sam? She is your girlfriends after all.", Jack asked confused.

"We broke up over a year ago. She just hopes to get together with me again.", Danny shrugged and his father accepted the answer for once.

Half an hour later the Fenton's and Foley's sat in the living room staring at a pretty pale Danny.

"Dude what's wrong?", Tucker asked despite his anger about his friends earlier behavior.

"Simple Tucker. I'm dying.", the boy groaned and leaned back into the couch.

"What do you mean you are dying?", Maddie jumped up and looked at her son with big eyes.

Jazz fought hard to suppress her tears.

"It's as I said. I have been at the border of life and death for far to long. *cough cough* My body can't handle the stress and now with that new power I've developed it sped up the process even more.", the boy explained and everyone stared at him in disbelieve.

"How long?", were the only words that came over Jazz's lips.

"Not even the night. From what I was told I won't survive the night. Well...", he began but was interrupted as a strong coughing fit hit him.

His family stood by his side, rubbing his back and handing him a handkerchief. After a minute or so he finally stopped and pulled the cloth from his mouth. A gasp came from everyone. The handkerchief was covered in blood.

"Well this is going faster than I thought.", he tried to joke but the pain in his eyes was visible.

"How can you be so calm about this?", his mother cried.

"It's not like I can change anything about this.", he tried to shrug but winced as muscles stiffened.

"So you will become a full ghost now?", Tucker finally found his voice.

"No", this simple word shattered all the presents hope.

"What do mean my boy?", Jack asked wishing to find a rational explanation.

"It's my new power.", Danny coughed.

"It's suppressing my ghost powers and is changing me into something different.", he paused.

"Into what?", Jazz asked afraid for her little brother.

"Into a death god. A Shinigami.", the teen simply stated.

He suddenly jumped up with fear in his eyes.

"SHIT!", he yelled and stumbled towards the basement.

"Danny what's wrong?", Jazz called as she hurried after him to stop him.

"It's Ember. She is pregnant with my child! I have to warn her.", he yelled and fought with all his remaining power get free of his sisters grip.

Silence befell the room and only Danny's curses were heard.

"You impregnated Ember?", Tucker asked in disbelieve.

"Of course. She is my girlfriend after all. So it's normal to have sex once or twice.", Danny wailed still hoping to break free but suddenly his body gave in and he went limp in his sisters arms.

"Danny? DANNY?", she wailed as she felt her brother's body go limb.

"You are to loud Jazz.", he groaned as tried to make his body obey him once again.

Suddenly a ear splitting scream echoed though the area. But nobody except Danny reacted to it.

Oh you've got to be kidding me.", he groaned.

"Danny what's wrong?", Maddie tried to pry her son from his sister.

"I have to go. I have to... fight.", he groaned and freed himself from his sisters grip as his body once again gave him control.

"What are you talking about. Your ghost sense didn't go off.", Mr Foley stated confused.

"No *cough* not a ghost. A *cough* new enemy. A enemy of my new powers.", the boy coughed.

Without saying anything else he gripped into his pocket and stumbled towards the door. He pulled a plastic bag with green leaves out of his pocket. Trembling he tried to open the bag but he failed so he ripped it open not caring that the content fell out and gripped a leaf. Careful not to lose it he put it in his mouth and instantly fell face first down. But what caught everyones attention and made them stop from running towards the downed boy was the blurry figure that stood behind the body.

It wore a black robe with a white undergarment that reached out at the wrists and the opening over its chest. It had a katana on its waist. But what caught their breaths was that its face seemed similar to Danny's despite being blurry.

"Danny?", Jazz barely breathed.

The figure turned around and looked at them.

"You can see me?", a low whisper was heard.

"Danny-boy is that you?", Jack tried to wrap his chaotic mind around the situation.

"I'm sorry Jack but I'm no longer your son. He died and I remained. Daniel Jack Fenton died moments ago from self poisoning.", the blurry being said.

Jazz and Maddie broke down with uncontrollable sobs while Jack just stared with a blank look. The Foley's looked crestfallen at what the boy had just said.

"Dude.", Tucker found his voice as the figure turned to leave.

"What?", the whispering voice asked.

"What should I tell Sam?", he asked hoping for some encouraging words.

"Like I are Tuck. She is the one living in the past. The faster she gets in her thick gothic and vegan filled head that I'm gone the better.", he stated dry and vanished with a swishing sound leaving everyone behind.

–

A scream echoed through the city park as a masked being was hunting down a pretty scared Star. She was running but from what she didn't know. She heard a terrible scream and ran. Suddenly something knocked her down. She tried to scream but somehow she couldn't. The fear she felt was so immense that she forgot to breath. The weight of the invisible force was ripped off her and she took a deep breath.

"Stay where you are Star or I can't protect you.", a whispering voice stated near her.

She looked around franticly and finally found a blurry figure standing between her and this evil feeling. The smaller figure stormed forward pulling out his sword and stormed forward without any hesitance. The evil presence also came closer and a demonic scream filled with anger and pain filled the air.

"That should be a warning to you not to attack young girls in my district... wait... it's dead so my lesson won't bring a thing.", the voice rambled as it closed in her again.

Star stared at the figure with big eyes and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Don't worry Star. I won't hurt you. That would be counterproductive after I just saved you.", the figure chuckled and offered her a hand.

Surprisingly enough she reached out and could actually touch the figure. Just as it pulled her up it became more clearer and formed a familiar form.

"Fenton?", she whispered a bit afraid.

"You can actually see me enough to recognize me?", he asked now a bit louder.

Star only nodded not trusting her voice.

"Come on I will bring you home. It's not safe to be out here right now.", Danny smiled and guided her out of the park.

"What happened to you Fenton.", Star asked as they left the park.

"I died.", he stated absent-minded.

"What?", she gasped.

"I killed myself just a few minutes ago since I had to come here as fast as possible.", he shrugged casually.

"You did what?", Star brought her hands to her mouth to suppress a sob that dared to escape her.

"Hey it was the only option I had to tap into my powers at the moment. If I had taken the other way you would be dead and one of them by now because I would have only appeared by now.", he smiled down at her.

For the first time she noticed that the boy she called a geek all these years was taller then her and was actually quite build.

"How could you do this Danny? Why for me?", she sobbed and clamped his arm.

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't know who was being attacked. I just knew that I had to go to protect someone.", the teen shrugged.

"How can you be so selfless while everybody treated you like a loser?", she asked hoping to find an answer.

"Listen Star. Carrying the name Phantom for 3 years has made a deep impression on my person.", he shrugged and gave her a smile.

"What do you mean with _Carrying the name Phantom for 3 years_?", the blond girl asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", he asked not really caring that he revealed his former secret identity.

"No really.", Star shook her head.

"Before I died I was a normal boy. Well as normal as one can get while having ghost powers and fighting ghosts everyday. I guess now you can follow me?", he explained and her eyes went big.

"You were Danny... Phantom?", she tried to control her voice.

"Wasn't it obvious? Fenton. Phantom. Never heard the similarity? Heck we even looked alike.", he laughed and they finally reached her house.

"You stay in the house for a the next few nights. I don't know enough about Hollows to be sure that they won't come after you so you should play it safe.", he warned at pushed a wisp of hair out of her face making her blush.

"Thank you... Danny and I'm sorry for how I treated you over the years.", she apologized and hung her head.

"Don't worry about it Star. I never blamed you for it. I have made my peace.", he smiled and vanished with a swishing sound.

"I hope you find your peace Danny.", she muttered and went into her house.

–

The next day came way to soon and Danny on the branch in the park sleeping. This was his most precious place. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he looked around. The events of yesterday evening still fresh in mind he jumped down and vanished before he touched the ground because he saw Sam franticly running around the park. He didn't want to take any risks of her being able to see him and then talk to him so he ran at high speed through the air.

Yeah sounds funny. Running on thin air. It was a trick he figured out shortly after he gained his powers. It was quite a useful skill.

He reappeared on top of a house near the park and watched Sam from afar. A coughing behind him caught his attention and he whirled around.

"So you are Mr Fenton.", a man stated with a smirk.

He wore a dark green hakama with a gray overcoat that had white diamonds on the lower edge. He also had a white/green striped hat and held a beige cane in his left hand.

"Depends. What do you want from him?", Danny asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just a friend hoping to find a young Shinigami.", he giggled girlish and his his face behind a fan.

Danny's eyebrow rose at the comment but shrugged it off.

_'Maybe he can really help me.'_, the teen thought.

"Then I am Mr Fenton.", the teen smiled.

"I am Kisuke Urahara. Come on then. We should leave. You have some training and school to do.", the man smiled and turned to leave.

Danny smiled inwardly at the thought of training but frowned at the thought of school. He would become stronger and maybe he could something good with his new powers. But something still bothered him as he followed the man.

"Wait.", Danny suddenly said as he looked towards his old home.

"Is something wrong?", the man asked amused.

"Can I visit my sister before we leave. I don't know when I will be able to see her again.", Danny explained and already began to leave for his old house.

"Do that young man. It's never good to leave things unsettled.", he smiled and watched Danny leave.

A minute later Danny stood before his sisters room window. He looked inside and saw a teary Jazz. With a soft knock on her window he had her attention. She looked to the window and saw a blurry black clad figure. She jumped up and ran to the window ripping it open.

"Danny.", she yelled and hugged him.

He looked at her surprised that she could actually touch him.

"Where have you been?", she wailed and pulled him inside the room.

"I've been around. You know. Fighting new enemies, saving innocent people and getting the offer for some good training.", he shrugged.

"What do you mean training.", she asked a bit unsure.

"I met a fellow Shinigami and he offered me training.", he explained.

"When will you be back?", Jazz asked hoping to meet her brother again soon.

"I don't know when or if I will be back. From what the other Shinigami said it sounded like it will take quite some time.", he stepped back looking her in the face.

"What do you mean _quite some time_?", she asked not liking the tone of that.

"It means that he will be gone for a few decades.", a new voice cut in.

Both turned to the window and saw the other Shinigami crouching there.

"What do you mean Mr Urahara? Why will it take decades?", Danny asked.

"Shinigami are technically immortal as long as we don't get killed. So our education and training takes years before you can get a chance to gain the right to return to the living world.", the man explained.

"That means that maybe I will never see her again?", Danny asked unsure.

"That could happen but I can see that you are eager and talented to learn. I have no doubt that you will shoot through the academy in under 2 years.", he smiled.

"Then I will do it in one.", Danny cheered and pumped his fist in the air.

Kisuke and Jazz chuckled at the boys enthusiasm before Jazz slumped a bit.

"So I won't see you in years.", she whispered a bit broken.

"Don't worry sis. I will always be with you in here.", he pointed at her heart.

"I know but I will still miss you.", she hugged him.

He hugged her back and smiled but a lone tear rolled down his face.

"I'll miss you sis. I will do my best to come back to you as fast as possible.", he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"We should leave now Mr Fenton.", Kisuke chuckled and a round door opened before the window.

_'Interesting.'_, Jazz thought as the door opened showing only light on the other side.

Danny walked over to the window and stepped onto thin air. Just as the two Shinigami entered the door Danny turned around.

"I will see you later sis and be careful not to get to caught up in our parents madness.", he called as the door closed behind him.

Just before the door closed she gave him a soft smile.

The two Shinigami appeared in a white city. Every building was white. Many caught up in high walls, separating them from the outside world. Most likely private estates.

"So then Mr Fenton we should go to the academy to enroll you.", Kisuke smiled.

"Please call me Phantom. I used that name for quite a while now.", the teen smiled.

"Ok then Mr Phantom lets go.", Kisuke walked away closely followed by the new named Phantom.

"We could also run. I'm pretty fast.", he smiled and vanished only to reappear crouching on top of a wall in under a second.

Kisuke stared at him a bit before he smiled like a Cheshire cat smile.

_'Another Yoruichi. I guess I know where you will fit in after the academy.'_, he thought.

With that the two Shinigami vanished with a swishing sound leaving only dust.

–

**That's it for now people. I hope you all liked it. See you later next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - a dream come true

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hello once again. Like in my Bleach story I will first answer the reviews.**

**Darkverger1 – I just wanted to make Danny a little speed demon :D**

**Guest – Thanks for your review**

**Here I present you the next chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

It's been 13 months since Danny had entered the Seireitei and joined the academy. And like he promised his sister he had aced the academy in a little over a year. He was a prodigy. One of his kind. Since he already had some experience in fighting Hollows and even knew his zanpakutos name. He sucked up the knowledge of Zanjutsu, Hohô within the first two months and mastered them in one more. Then he entered his studies of Kidô and Hakuda.

Kidô was a hard nut to crack even for the most advanced student. The teen worked day and night on the techniques and had the Bakudô spells down in three months. The Hadô spells were down in five. Hadô felt like it was impossible for Danny to handle till he finally found a start while he was making a sketch of the city. From there on it all was just a child's play. While Hakuda was like a second nature to him and he mastered in one month.

After that he had made it his personal mission to defeat every teacher in the academy and gained respect from many captains and the vice-captains.

Now we see our hero leaning against a wall right in front of Captain-Commander Yamato's office and waited to be called inside. Minutes passed and while the teen mused.

_'I wonder what unit I will be send to. I hope it's the 2__nd__ squad. I just love how the work.'_, he mused as the door opened and a unimportant nobody stepped out and called him in with his uptight expression only a stuck up noble man could carry.

Danny entered the office and kneeled before the old Captain-Commander, his head bowed down. The man eyed him with his old powerful eyes. Danny glanced up carefully hoping to read the old mans expression.

"Rise Phantom.", the old mans voice was gruff.

Danny did as he was told and stood up to facing his leader.

"I have called you here to give you your recommendation for your future squad.", the old man said and handed the teen a closed letter.

Danny accepted it with a slight bow and opened it. His eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face. He was placed in the 2nd squad under captain Soifon and was recommended for the seat of the lieutenant.

"Thank you Captain-Commander Yamato. I will do everything within my power to not disappoint you.", Danny bowed deeply.

"Do that young man. I see forward to your progress in the 2nd squad.", Yamato stated dry.

"I will take my leave now Captain-Commander.". Danny bowed again.

"Do that.", the old man dismissed him and turned back to his work.

With that Danny left the office and vanished in a shunpo before that stuck up noble from before could open his mouth to taunt him. Danny had no nerve for this idiot right now. The two had met while he was in the academy and even then he couldn't stand the small man.

Seconds later Danny reappeared in front of the 2nd squad building. The guards eyed him a bit but didn't say anything. He passed through the gate and walked into the building.

"What are you doing here boy?", a stuck up voice bellowed behind him as he passed though the corridor.

He turned around and looked a tall blown up man. He wore a standard hakama with a violet collar. The teen could smell the mans stuck up attitude miles against the wind.

"I'm here to see captain Soifon for I am a new recruit for the 2nd squad.", Danny replied dry not wanting to deal with another noble

"Show respect to your betters boy. Do you even know who I am?", the man bellowed making Danny wince at his volume.

"Some fat bloated guy and by the batch on your arm, you're the man I'm to replace upon the Captain-Commanders recommendation.", Danny stated monotone.

On the outside he may have seemed calm but on the inside he was laughing his ass of at the mans angered face. He just loved to aggravated the man. He also felt someone watching him from the shadows. From the reiatsu he felt, he could tell that it was someone at captain level so it had to be his new captain. Because of that he decided to play his little game a little longer and get the fat noble to fall for his trap. Obviously the current lieutenant didn't even notice the other presence near the two.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM MARECHIYO ÔMAEDA OF THE GREAT ÔMAEDA HOUSE. NOW BOW TO ME AND SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR BETTERS!", he bellowed and tried to intimidate the teen before him.

Danny just raised an eyebrow at the mans puny reiatsu. How he made it to the lieutenant rank was a mystery to the boy so he just shrugged it off.

"Do you feel that? I think there is a mosquito trying to impress me before he tries to bite me.", Danny smiled at his comment and could have sworn that he heard a barely suppressed laughter from the shadows.

_'Hmm I think my future captain likes my kind of humor.'_, he smiled.

"YOU DARE!", the man jumped at the teen, his hand at his zanpakutos handle.

Danny narrowed his eyes and vanished, only to reappear behind the man a glowing flat hand just inches away from Ômaeda's throat. The man paled as he felt the energized hand near his throat.

"Like you said yourself. Respect your betters Ômaeda-san.", Danny jumped of the mans back and stepped back.

"Now if you excuse me. I have to meet captain Soifon in her office to give her my letter of introduction and make a hopefully good first impression.", with that the boy left the shocked noble man behind.

Soifon smiled in the shadows and vanished in a shunpo towards her office. She sat down and waited for the boy to come to her office. Just a minute later she heard a knock.

_'I didn't even sense him coming. I guess the Captain-Commander has a good eye as always.'_, she thought with a inner smile while she schooled her features.

"Come in.", she called and pretended to work on a document.

Danny entered the office with a small smile. His smile grew even more as he saw the beautiful woman behind the desk. Captain Soifon was just as beautiful as everyone said and despite her strong attitude she was still a girl no matter how hard she tried to deny it. He walked up to her desk and bowed deep before he offered her the letter from Yamato.

"Captain Soifon my name is Phantom Daniel. Captain-Commander Yamato thought it would be best if I joined the 2nd squad under your command.", he explained himself and looked up as she read the letter.

He could see a small smile hush over her face before his eyes caught onto something that made him smirk. Soifon looked up and he schooled his featured immediately.

"Well I see you have quite a record since you joined the Shinigami ranks. I'm impressed but what makes you think I would want you as my lieutenant?", she inquired with a sadistic smile.

At this the boy could only smile knowing she was testing him.

"May I speak freely?", he asked and she nodded.

"I have all requirements for the 2nd squad. My analytic skills are superior to many of my comrades. Plus I have met your current lieutenant and mildly spoken he is a joke. He didn't even see me move when he attacked me in the corridor. But you know that already, don't you captain Soifon?", he smiled as her face twitched a bit.

"What makes you think that?", she asked curtly now very serious.

"During my talk with Ômaeda I felt a reiatsu source near me. It was at least at captain level and when I entered your office I felt the same reiatsu.", he explained calm.

Soifon rose an eyebrow impressed that a boy fresh from the academy could sense her reiatsu even when she was hiding it.

"Then I think it's time for a demonstration of your abilities against me in a spar.", she stated as she stood up.

"Captain Soifon?", Danny halted her before she left her desk.

She turned to him and looked a bit unnerved.

"May I add something to my observations?", he asked with a small smile.

"And what would that be?", she asked a bit angry as her patience ran thin.

"Next time you try to act as if you are working then you shouldn't place the document upside down.", he smirked as her eyes flew over to the document she pretended to work on and saw that he was right.

She cursed slightly but regained her composure.

"Let's go.", she stated and vanished in a shunpo, a grinning Danny hot on her trail.

They appeared on a training field where the other members of the squad were training. Everyone stepped back as their captain appeared together with a young man.

"Everyone stand down. This man and I will have a spar for the seat of the lieutenant of the squad. No one will interfere. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?", she bellowed.

"YES MA'AM!", they all yelled back.

Soifon and Danny stood opposite of each other and fell in a Hakuda stance which surprised the young looking captain. In a blur both opponents vanished and reappeared not a second later with their legs meeting each other in mid kick. Then again they disappeared and reappeared just as fast, this time their arms locked in mid strike. One arm blocking while the other in striking position.

"I see you have learned the Hakuda and are quite good in using it. But now lets step it up a bit.", Soifon smiled and vanished along with Danny.

Now everyone could only see or more for that fact hear the strikes between the two while the opponents stayed invisible due to their speed. Minutes passed and finally both reappeared. Everyone stared at them in awe.

Soifon's leg was in a ax kick upon Danny's right shoulder while Danny's hands were held together at the wrists ready for a flat hand strike against her stomach. (**AN: think Dragonball – Kamehameha stance**) From the sight of it they both had stopped just before they finished their lethal strikes and reached a tie. Both loosened their stances and stepped apart. She gave the teen a actual smile.

"You are good Daniel-san.", she stated proud to have such a promising man join her squad.

"I appreciate your compliment captain Soifon.", he smiled and bowed slightly.

"You are really worthy of the rank lieutenant. Now where did that fat idiot run of to?", she stated proud while she mumbled the last part.

"If you are looking for Ômaeda-san, his reiatsu signature just left the squad grounds during our spar. But if you are looking for him because of his badge then you shouldn't worry about it captain.", Danny smiled as he pulled said badge from his pocket.

Soifon eyed him surprised. She hadn't even noticed that he took the badge from Ômaeda when they met in the hall.

_'__You are q__uite skilled __Daniel__. I'm impressed.'_, she smiled

"You may hold onto it.", she smiled and turned to leave.

Danny wrapped the badge around his left upper arm and smiled proud.

"I will see you tomorrow at 6 AM sharp in my office. Don't be late.", Danny's new captain ordered.

"Yes ma'am!", Danny said proud and gave a small bow as she vanished in a shunpo.

He then turned to everyone that was staring at him in awe.

"If you have time to gawk then return to your training. There is no use in wasting good training time.", Danny ordered with confidence and the people hurried to follow their new lieutenants order.

_'Now that's more like it.'_, he thought with a smile and watched the members of squad 2 train.

To his surprise he saw a few flaws in their movements. Not many but they were there. He made a mental note to inform Soifon-san of this.

–

Immediately after he left the squad grounds he went to a bar to meet up with a friend of his. Renji Abarai sat in his usual seat and Danny took his place beside him like usual.

"Hey there kiddo. And what squad did get send to?", the red head greeted his friend.

"Hey girly red head. Why do you wanna know?", Danny answered with his usual nickname for his friends.

"Oh just so I can send a _I'm sorry for your new burden_ bouquet.", Renji laughed.

"Very funny but I wouldn't be so sure.", Danny smiled as he showed the badge on his left arm.

The red heads eyes widened at that. He couldn't believe that this young fresh out of the academy boy already had the lieutenant rank. Heck he was lieutenant of the second squad under captain SoiFon. The man hating SoiFon.

"H... ho... how?", he stuttered.

"I'm just that good.", Danny smiled and ordered a bottle of sake for the two of them.

"Seriously man. How did you do that? SoiFon is one of the biggest man haters ever. You can't be her lieutenant.", Renji leaned to his friend and hissed.

"Hey she acknowledged my skills and we even reached a tie in a pure Hakuda match.", the teen smiled as the bottles came up.

He thanked the man and placed the sake cups before the two of them and poured them a drink. He took a sip of his cups and turned to his friend. Danny had to suppress a laughter at his friends shell shocked expression. Without a care in the world the teen drank his sake and enjoyed the silence.

Half an hour later the tall red head finally snapped out of it and asked countless questions. The two passed the evening with many answered questions and even more new questions for Renji.

_'How could this boy melt the iceberg called SoiFon in such a short time. Only Yoruichi-san was able to do that. SoiFon has never opened up to anyone but her.'_, he thought amazed.

"Now my friend I will take my leave. I have to work early tomorrow.", Danny stated and stood up stretching his back.

"Do that boy and keep up the good work.", Renji smiled at his friend and Danny left.

Minutes passed until Renji realized something. Danny hadn't paid for the drinks. Again.

"Damn you Phantom!", he cursed and reached for his money only to find it gone.

The man began to sweat as he met the eyes of the owner and cursed under his breath.

_'I will kick your ass for that boy!'_, he cursed and tried to find away out of this situation.

–

Danny lain on his bed in his apartment and stared at the ceiling.

_'She is just as beautiful as I remember her.'_, he thought as his mind drifted a few months back.

–

_flashback_

–

Danny sat under a tree meditating. He had once again failed in activating Hadô spell. Now he hoped by clearing his mind that he would find a way to get a grip on these damn spells.

Suddenly something shot past him. His eyes shot open and he turned to the side to see what had ran past him. And there he saw it. A slender figure in a very revealing hakama, performing the most beautiful version of Hakuda he had ever seen. She sprung around performing kicks and hits like it was some sort of dance.

Danny could only stare in awe as she left the clearing after a drop kick in a shunpo.

–

_flashback end_

–

From that day on he had set himself the goal to be her equal. To perform Hakuda just as beautiful and deadly as she did. And he did. He mastered Hakuda faster then anyone before.

With that thought in mind he turned around and fell asleep with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 - she could be my

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hello everyone. Firstly I want to explain something. I got a PM from Sean Sinari with a great idea for Danny's zanpakuto ability, so the credit for this ability will go to him. Because of that I will also change it's appearance that I mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Then also thanks for the kind review**

**Darkverger1 – I will update the stories mostly at the same time but I have to make a few chapters here solo to catch up with my Bleach story because they have a slight crossover in the later story.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

It's been 5 months since Danny had joined the 2nd squad. In this time he had made quite a few changes in the squad. To his surprise his captain had given him very much room to operate and that he did. The day after he had joined the squad he had called everyone together for a strategic meeting.

–

_flashback_

–

"EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER!", Danny bellowed and seconds later everyone stood straight before him.

"At ease.", he smiled and everyone relaxed.

"I know I'm new here but I know that my reputation from the academy has already reached your ears since I heard you talking about it.", he stated firm and smirked as he saw some of his men begin to sweat.

"So I will make this easy for you. Since the 2nd squad doesn't have much to do at the moment I have a new assignment for you all.", he paused till he knew that everyone was looking at him.

"Each of you will develop your own Hakuda style.", Danny grinned as everyone gasped.

"I know you have many questions so let me explain. From observing you I have figured that this squad only relies on the style used by Shihôin-sama and there lays your very weak spot.", he stated firm and crossed his arms before his chest.

A member lifted his arm and Danny nodded.

"Sir what do you mean by weakness?", the woman asked.

"Simple. From my observation of your style, it's obvious that the style is incomplete.", he paused to let this sink in.

"I believe that Shihôin-sama created this special style with a goal in mind. Can anyone guess what this goal could be?", he shouted making everyone stiffen.

"Sir I don't think...", a man began only to interrupted by a woman to his side.

"I think so that we are weakened and not only rely on Hakuda.", she stated proud.

"No so that we would stand no chance should we ever face her.", another shouted.

This went on for a few minutes till Danny had enough.

"SILENCE!", he bellowed and released a spike of reiatsu.

Everyone shut up immediately and stared at their lieutenant.

"You are all wrong.", he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I have studies the history of Shihôin-sama during my Hakuda training and came to much more simpler conclusion. Why would she try to weaken our forces? At that time she was a loyal member of the Gotei 13. The reason for the weaknesses and openings in the style is simple. She wanted each user to develop their own style with hers as a basis.", the teen sighed again and looked at his frozen subordinates.

"So my order for you is to create your own style to finish what Shihôin-sama started. You can work in groups. You have one month. Now BEGIN!", he ordered serious and everyone scampered to follow his order.

Half an hour passed till the first began to test new ideas and tried to integrate them in their own style. Danny just smiled and went to his own training.

–

_flashback end_

–

The boy was quite happy about the results because not even did they manage to create their own styles but taught it to each other and mastered all of them. Though despite the squads sudden increase of strength they still didn't stand a chance against his own style. He had tried to teach them but none of them were as flexible as he beside the captain and she was to proud to ask for help. She even called him to her office after the squad had survived his evaluation of their new skills.

–

_flashback_

–

Danny stood straight before his captain as she eyed him from behind her desk.

"Do you know why you were called here Phantom-san?, she asked serious.

"Yes I believe I have a idea captain.", Danny stated firm.

"Then explain yourself.", she stated.

"I simply found a weakness in the local Hakuda style and pointed it out in a report I gave you before I gave the order for the squad to develop their own style based on Shihôin-sama's style. They had one month time and they actually managed to create 5 new styles derived from the basic style. With these styles the squads capabilities in close combat have been improved by 31%. All of this is also written in my report I have given to you when I entered.", he explained serious while she browsed through said report.

"So what made you think you simply give such a order?", she asked stern

"As your new lieutenant I thought it to be my responsibility to take work of your back. The team training costs you each day at least 3 hours. I believed that you could use this time more wisely to rest for example.", Danny was now sure that she was trying to find out something.

"Care to explain why I should rest?", she asked sweetly.

Danny gulped mentally knowing that she was like a bomb now.

"Not to invade your privacy captain SoiFon but I know that you stay in the office for a ungodly amount of time. On my first night in this squad I felt your reiatsu not leave the room till morning and then only to get some tea. Then for the duration of the squads training you always worked till late in the night. It can't be good for your body to work yourself in the ground like this. I am merely concerned about your health captain.", the lieutenant explained serious not wanting her to overexert herself anymore.

She just wanted to retort as a yawn escaped her lips instead of her answer. A slight blush hushed over her cheeks as she tried to regain her composure.

"Please captain. I beg you. Take the rest of the day of and rest. You look like the walking death.", Danny slowly walked around the desk as she began to sway a bit and her eyelids began to fall.

"No I... have... to... work...", she slurred till she fell forward.

Before she could crash on her desk he caught her from the side with a arm around her midriff and the other on her shoulder. Careful not to stir her from he barely gained sleep he lifted her up bridal style and brought her to a couch in the room corner. There he set her down and placing her head on a soft cushion while using her captain cloak as a blanket. With a short smile he vanished in a shunpo only to reappear minutes later with company. Beside him stood Unohana Retsu. She looked down at the sleeping form of SoiFon.

"So her body finally gave in?", she asked herself and gave her a fast checkup.

"Yeah. She has been driving herself way to hard since I took the training of her hand.", Danny sighed and walked over to the desk.

"So you will take on her paperwork as well?", Retsu smiled.

"Only for the moment. For me paperwork is the greatest fiend I know of but if it is for my captain, I'm willing to take on this accursed enemy.", Danny smiled sarcastic.

"You really have fallen hard for her boy, huh?", the captain asked offhandedly.

Danny nearly ripped a document he held in his hands apart at her words.

"Wh... What... was... that Uno...hana-san?", he sputtered.

She only smiled and left the office. Danny took a deep breath and fell into the chair before he began his work.

–

_flashback end_

–

Danny shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. Sui-Feng had asked him to take over for her today because she wanted to take a day off. He had accepted without thinking.

_'I guess Retsu-san was right after all. But at least she finally seems to rely on me more. Heck she even offered my first name basis.'_, he smiled inwardly but groaned as a man came in with a new pile of documents.

His mind wandered back to when he met one of his new friends and he finally found a way to communicate with his family and friends.

–

_flashback_

–

Danny shot over the roofs trying to distinguish the different reiatsu sources all around him, hoping to find these Ryoka that had invaded the Seireitei. Finally he found a new source. A strong one. At least low captain level it he was right. Silently he dropped to the street below him. There he leaned against a wall and waited for his target to round the corner while he suppressed his own reiatsu. Just a minute later a tall teen with short orange hair rounded the corner and gasped as he saw the teen leaning against the wall. The taller teen pulled out his giant sword and Danny whistled.

"Interesting sword you have there man. I've never seen such a zanpakuto.", he smiled at the orange haired boys expression.

"How about we have a little talk?", Danny suggested only for the teen to attack him.

With a fast sidestep he evaded the attack.

_'He has way to many openings.'_, the lieutenant sighed.

"Can't we just talk this out?", he asked again only to be greeted with a scowling teen.

The teen lunged forward only to be evaded again.

"Come on you want to rescue Rukia with that kind of skill?", Danny taunted but with a underlying tone of threat.

That made the teen actually stop and look at Danny.

"Who are you?", he finally spoke.

"Name's Phantom Daniel, lieutenant of the 2nd squad.", Danny introduced himself with a slight bow.

But before he continued he whispered.

"Freeze everything, Phantasma."

With a flash of light everything around the two seemed to have stopped and at Danny waist hung a rolled up blade whip instead of his katana. The tall teen looked around before he turned to the lieutenant before him.

"What did you do?", he demanded to know.

"I merely stopped time for us. Right now we are outside the time stream. Here we can talk without any interruption and without me getting in trouble for helping a Ryoka.", Danny explained.

The Ryoka stared at him in disbelieve but he shrugged it of pretty fast.

"Interesting ability kid.", he smiled.

Danny frowned at this.

"Just so you know it I'm 18 even if I look younger.", Danny stated firm only for the Ryoka stare at him confused.

"So what's your name?", Danny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Say how do you know of Rukia?", he asked.

"I'm a friend of her. Much like the red head that you met in the human world as he took her back.", Danny explained and Ichigo growled at that.

"If you are her friend then why won't you help her?", Ichigo demanded angry.

Now it was Danny's turn to get angry,

"You think I don't want to? Of course I fucking want to safe my friend but I can't. My hands are tied just like Renji's. We doing everything we can in order to save her. In fact I arranged it so that there were no members of my squad near her cell when your invasion started. More then that would cost me my position as a lieutenant and I would be executed myself.", Danny yelled pissed off at the Ryoka's attitude.

"But...", Ichigo began a bit confused.

"Unlike you I have no place to run to. In the living world I died over a year ago. I have no other place then here.", Danny began to control his anger.

Ichigo stayed silent and stared at Danny.

"Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you.", Danny sighed before he continued.

"You better get going. Time Out only holds for twenty minutes if you are further away from me. So use the time to get to Rukia."

With that the lieutenant turned his back to Ichigo who stared at him confused.

"Hmm I wonder where that Ryoka could be?", he mused out loud and Ichigo understood.

"Thanks man. I won't forget this.", Ichigo thanked him

"Don't thank me. Save Rukia instead.", Danny smiled over his shoulder and walked away before he vanished in a shunpo.

With that Ichigo and Danny went their separate ways.

–

The invasion was over and Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society. Danny kneeled behind Sui-Feng with his head bowed. Before them stood Yoruichi Shihôin with a big smile while Sui-Feng looked almost timid in her presence.

"You have really gotten strong my little bee.", Yoruichi smiled at the girl and patted her head only to make her blush and Danny smiled.

"And you have found yourself a good man.", she taunted with a evil smile.

The two members of the 2nd squad began to glow from embarrassment while Sui-Feng tried to form reasonable sentence.

"No.. no... Yorui... chi-sama... he … he is... only... a... a friend... no... he...", she trailed of into unintelligible muttering.

While she did that and Yoruichi laughed, Danny regained his composure and stood up to look at the tall woman.

"Shihôin-san can I ask you a favor?", he asked getting her attention while Sui-Feng began to press her index fingers together while still muttering.

"What can I do for you boy?", Yoruichi smiled seductively which had no effect since his heart belonged to someone else.

"I just wanted to ask if you could send this to my sister if you returned to the living realm.", he stated as he reached into his hakama and pulled a letter out.

Yoruichi eyed the piece of paper before she looked up at him.

"I can't leave the Seireitei for the moment. But I promised my sister that I would try to visit her as fast as possible. Since I can't do that I wanted to send her a letter which is also impossible from here.", he explained before the woman snatched the letter from his hand and put it in her pocket.

"Don't worry boy as a thanks for helping my little bee I will send it for you.", she smiled before she leaned forward and whispered something to Sui-Feng that he couldn't hear.

_'You better claim him soon my dear or someone else will do it instead.'_, she whispered making the poor captain light up like a Christmas tree.

"See ya later boy and look out for my little bee.", with a mock salute she vanished

_'Oh boy I have a bad feeling __about __asking her for help. I should have asked Ichigo instead.'_, Danny sighed.

–

_flashback end_

–

While he remembered this event and the answer he got two weeks later from his sister, he had rushed through most of the paperwork.

Jazz was happy to hear from him again and in fact she was able to move on with her life. Sadly it seemed like his parents hadn't. She had told him that as soon she told them about his letter they began to inspect it to find a way to open a portal to the Seireitei. They were hellbent on getting him back.

_'Stubborn idiots. Why can't you just move on?'_, he sighed.

Also it seemed that his and Ember's daughter didn't get his Shinigami tendency which he was happy and sad for. Happy that she wouldn't be forced into this kind of life and that she could be with her mother. But sad that he could never be with her.

Tucker also had moved on and was now a couple with Valerie and they were quite happy from what Jazz told him. Also there was Sam. Sadly she didn't move on and was just a obsessed as his parents on getting him back.

Like this the hours passed and he finished the paperwork. He entered the training field for team training but was stopped when a messenger appeared telling him that he was summoned to a captain meeting since captain SoiFon was on her day off. Danny gave the squad instructions and left for the meeting.

When he entered the room everyone stared at him confused except for the Captain-Commander Yamato.

"Ah Phantom-san. Now we can begin.", he stated in his grandfather like tone.

"Why are you here and where is captain SoiFon?", captain Hytsugaya asked with a frown.

"Captain SoiFon has a day off and asked me to take her place for the moment.", Danny explained calm not wanting to start a fight with the kid.

"So let's get on with this meeting.", Yamato got everyone's attention once again and nodded for Kurotsuchi Mayuri to make his report.

"We have gotten reports of a new Shinigami being sighted in the living realm. It seems to be a young girl with white hair.", Mayuri explained with his usual crazy look.

That information made Danny freeze up.

"Where?", he asked silently making the crazy scientist look at him.

"What was that boy?", he taunted.

"Where was she sighted?", he asked louder this time.

"Near a town called Amity Park, America. Why do you ask?", the man intrigued.

_'Isn't Amity Park where...'_, Ukitake wondered but was interrupted as Danny fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"Please Captain-Commander Yamato. Let me be the one to get this new Shinigami.", he stated firm but the pleading in his voice was audible.

"And why would you want to go there?", the old man asked already having a hunch.

"This new Shinigami could be my...", Danny paused and collected himself.

"She could be my daughter.", he voiced and everyone fell silent and stared at the teen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner everyone. I was so caught up in my work that I had no real time to get a chapter on the way. Now lets get this one on the way.**

**GirlFish – I'm sorry for the Sam bashing but somehow I always drift to it if I don't do a direct Danny x Sam and thanks**

**Darkverger1 – Thanks. I will find a way for a great Bankai. The daughter thing is hopefully good explained in this chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

"What do you mean your daughter?", Hytsugaya asked unnerved.

"I mean that she was created from my DNA, even if it was without my consent, so she is my daughter. You got a problem with that kid?", Danny growled as he threw the captain an angry look.

His tone actually stopped any answer from said captain though he looked pissed at being called kid. Yamato coughed and got their attention.

"So you want to meet your daughter again?", he asked calm.

"Yes Captain-Commander. She is important to me since she and my sister are the last of my family that I can trust.", Danny stated firm with his head bowed.

"What do you mean you can't trust your family. They are alive right?", Ukitake asked confused.

"After the Ryoka incident I asked Yoruichi-san a favor to deliver a letter to my sister. She did so and later I got an answer through her.", the lieutenant explained while he pulled out a letter from his hakama and handed it to Ukitake.

The man read it and reached it to the next. For the next minutes silence reign in the room while the captains read the letter. When the letter reached Captain-Commander he read it over and folded it back together. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So you have letter contact with your real sister.", he stated calm but seemingly cold.

"Yes Captain-Commander. I know I shouldn't but I needed the reassurance that she is alive and well. Due to my long presence around her she is protected from lower Hollows up till Menos but I just need to hear from her in order to have my peace.", Danny explained with his head bowed.

"I understand.", Yamato paused.

"But you shouldn't contact the living world behind our backs.", he looked stern.

"Next time you do it, use the official way.", he finished and everyone stared at his slight smile in shock.

_'Did the Captain-Commander just make a exception?'_, everyone thought confused.

"I will Captain-Commander.", Danny bowed deeper.

"Then you should prepare yourself. I will send you together with a retrieval team. You will be in charge.", Yamato ordered and everyone nodded.

"Thank you Captain-Commander.", Danny bowed and stood up to leave.

"Boy?", Yamato called before the teen could leave.

"Yes Captain-Commander?", Danny turned around.

"Don't embarrass the Seireitei out there.", he stated stern.

Danny nodded with a smile.

"I will Captain-Commander.", Danny left the stunned group behind.

Danny flashed to his apartment and picked up his shoulder bag. He packed a few documents and left. Outside he was met by three members of the 2nd squad.

"Sir we are the retrieval team send to help you.", a tall man stated firm.

"Good then come.", the lieutenant stated and pulled out his zanpakuto.

He held it forward and a gate appeared out of nowhere. He turned his sword like a key and the gate opened. The four stepped through and the gate closed behind them.

–

A white haired girl sat in a tree and was bored out of her mind.

_'I wish dad was here to play with me.'_, she thought a bit sad.

She had heard the news shortly after it happened because she came over just a few days later to visit him again. Ever since then she felt alone if she wasn't with Jazz or Ember and her later born child. She also had some contact with Tucker but none with Sam or her grandparents. They were to crazy for her to handle, even worse then the fruitloop. Speaking of him. She hadn't seen him in months. Something must have happened. A sudden monstrous cry snapped her out of her bored thoughts.

"Ok... here we go again.", she sighed.

It wasn't that she hated it to fight monsters but it was sad that no one except Jazz and some ghosts could see her. She hurried to the place where she heard the monster. When she reached it, she gasped. Before her stood a giant clad in black with a completely white mask.

"Oh fuck.", she muttered shocked.

"Language young lady.", a new voice stated behind her.

She whirled around and saw how four people emerged from a door that hang in mid air. The front man was a tall teen around 6 ft with white hair and ice blue eyes. He wore the same outfit she did. The three behind him were clothed like ninja with their faces covered.

"Daddy?", she asked as she eyed the teen.

"Well hello there my little girl. How have you been?", he asked with a smile.

She just stood there shell shocked. There before her was her daddy who had vanished from the face of earth quite a while ago. Danny passed her and ruffled her hair making her pout.

"Keep her safe.", he ordered to the three man who only nodded and surrounded her.

They created a circle around her with their backs to her to observe the area. Dani in the meantime looked how Danny faced the giant monster.

"Please stay safe daddy.", she whispered.

"You shouldn't worry about the lieutenant. He is stronger then this Menos.", one of the men stated calm.

"Who are you people?", she asked the man.

"We are members of the 2nd squad of the Seireitei under captain SoiFon and lieutenant Phantom. We were send here to find you.", he stated calm.

"Why me?", she inquired while she watched how Danny jumped up to the Menos face and attacked it with a wave of green energy from his sword.

"You are a Shinigami and you should be brought to the Seireitei. The lieutenant asked to be the one to retrieve you right after he heard of your appearance.", he explained as he watched the Menos disappeared with its mask destroyed.

Danielle just nodded and looked in awe how her daddy floated downwards. He landed and turned to her with a soft smile.

"Hey there Dani.", he waved.

She took that moment to break out of her protection and jumped at him, giving him a fierce hug.

"DADDY!", she yelled and snuggled against his chest.

Danny hugged her back and stroked her back. The men chuckled and the teen threw them a glare.

"How about we go now?", he asked his little girl.

"Where to?", Dani asked confused but never breaking the hug.

"The Seireitei. The home of the Shinigami.", the young father smiled.

Dani just nodded falling asleep in her fathers arms. Danny just smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go. We have what we came for.", he stated and one of his men opened a gate.

With that the team left the living world once again.

–

Dani began to wake up from a blissful dream and tried to focus her surrounding. From the many shelves she saw, she assumed that she was in some kind of office. The sound of scribbling drew her attention and she turned her head. There on a desk sat Danny working on a mountain of documents.

"I can't believe that Sui-Feng managed to convince me to do this again. I'm way to good hearted with her then it's good for me.", he muttered as he finished up another document.

Danielle stayed silent and watched him work till the door opened and a short woman walked in.

"Danny.", she greeted.

"Sui-Feng? What brings you here? I thought you wanted the day off.", Danny asked surprised.

"Oh I heard about your little expedition you took in my place and the reason for it.", she smiled and looked towards the seemingly to be sleeping girl.

She had changed quite a bit since Danny joined her squad and opened up a bit. She smiled a bit as she noticed that Danielle was awake but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I acted on my own but I had to get my daughter. She wasn't safe in the living world and I wanted her by my side.", Danny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in the chair.

"I understand. Family is important after all.", she stated firm but still with a smile.

"So... I guess the other captains have informed you about her, right?", he asked a bit worried.

"That she was created without you consent? Yes. That you see her just like your very won daughter? Yes and I think that's good.", Sui-Feng smiled.

She then threw a look at the documents on the desk and smiled.

"Hard work lieutenant?", she teased.

"You know it captain. I'm just happy that I'm finished for today.", Danny eyed his captain curious.

"You are never finished if you want to be a captain one day.", she smiled.

"I know but I still hate paperwork.", he sighed and walked to the couch where his daughter slept.

Sui-Feng gave a for her uncharacteristic giggle and Danny smiled even more.

"You should smile more often Sui-Feng.", he stated with a teasing smile.

"Are you flirting with me lieutenant?", she asked serious but the teasing undertone was audible.

Dani smiled at this. A smile which Danny caught but didn't comment.

"Why would I do that?", Danny asked innocent.

"Good. It's better if you don't.", she stated serious but with a sad expression.

"I don't think so.", Danny suddenly stood before her and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened in his embrace but didn't say anything. He pulled her closer into the comfort of his calm aura. He had got it when he became a halfa and it stayed with him beyond his death. Slowly she began to relax in his arms and sighed. It was strange for her. She hadn't allowed any human contact since the supposed betrayal of Yoruichi. But now this young man, her lieutenant, was embracing her. Giving her a warmth she hadn't felt for so long. A warmth she missed. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his back. Danny smiled as he felt her return the embrace.

_'Dad finally found me a mom.'_, Dani smiled.

Sui-Feng caught herself again and stepped out of his embrace with a deep crimson blush.

"I... I... I should go... and... and... ta... take my... day... day off.", she stuttered and hurried out of her office.

Danny only shook his head and smiled sadly.

"So how long do you plan to spy on me Dani?", he asked nonchalant as he walked over to a window facing the training ground with his arms crossed behind his back.

"How long did you know that I was awake?", she asked as she sat up with a smile.

"While working on the documents but I was sure when I was complimenting Sui-Feng and you smiled.", he stated without turning around.

"So where are we?", the girl sighed for not being able to get a reaction from her dad.

"We are in the HQ of 2nd squad in the Seireitei.", he answered calm and turned to her with a warm smile.

"The what?", Dani was confused.

"The Stealth Force.", Danny explained calm but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"So... you are spies?", Dani asked after thinking for a few seconds.

"Technically yes but we prefer the term _information gatherer_.", the lieutenant shrugged.

"So you and this Sui-Feng?", she asked while making a heart sign with her fingers.

"That's captain SoiFon for you little lady and no. I want her to open up more and I'm finally getting her to open up and rely on me. But I also like her yes. Yet I can't tell her that. She is to wounded from her past and before these wounds don't heal I can't allow myself to confront her.", he sighed and his eyes were slightly teary.

Dani just stared at him also with a few tears in her eyes. She walked up to him and gave him a hug which he answered with his own. They broke the small family moment and both of them smiled.

"Thanks Dani.", he smiled and wiped away his tears.

"For you always daddy.", she smiled.

"Now... since when do you call me daddy anyway?", he suddenly teased his girl.

The girl blushed crimson red and stared at the ground.

"I... I... uhhh...", she tried to organize her mind.

"Don't worry about it baby. I like it and I want my daughter to call me dad anyway.", he smiled and ruffled her hair.

Danielle only pouted for a moment but then smiled brightly.

Unknown to both of them a slightly sobbing Sui-Feng stood before the door and listened in on them. She never would have allowed herself to open up to someone but Danny's late efforts and his words broke her mental walls over her emotions. She knew that he only meant to help her but she wasn't ready yet. She was thankful that he wanted to give her time. She wanted to return his feelings but she couldn't, not yet anyway. With that she vanished in a shunpo making Danny notice the reiatsu spike outside the room.

_'I think she heard us. I just hope that she will be able to trust others in time.'_, he thought with a slight smile getting a confused look from Dani.

"What's wrong Danny?", she asked.

"Oh nothing. I thought I heard something.", he shrugged.

"Must have been the wind."

Dani just shrugged and looked around when her stomach growled. She blushed a bit.

"Come on. Lets get you something to eat.", Danny walked to the door with her right behind him.

"I just hope you like Japanese food.", he received a small shudder from his daughter.

"Don't worry. You will like it. I know this perfect chef. He makes the best sushi you have ever tasted.", he smiled.

Danielle just sighed and followed him.

–

The two sat in a restaurant and ate their sushi. To her surprise she actually liked it. Danielle devoured her food like a vacuum cleaner.

"Told ya.", Danny snickered.

She threw him a silent glare and returned to her food. Danny just smiled and turned to the chef.

"I told her she would love your cooking but she didn't believe me.", he shrugged at the chef's surprised expression.

"Ahh. So that's it. A disbeliever. Well at least she is converted now.", he laughed hearty.

Dani just grumbled but continued to stuff more food into herself. The two men just laughed more and each drank their sake.

–

Sui-Feng lain in her bed and sobbed silently into her cushion.

"Just why can't I love him... no... I love him... but why can't I show it. Why...", she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks.

She tried to clear her mind but whenever she did it, more pictures of Danny appeared. It was like very presence had seeped into her. As if he was a part of her life for a long time now. He once had explained that he had a soothing aura, he had gained before his death. Maybe that was the reason but she couldn't be sure.

"You shouldn't be so hard to yourself. You have worked so hard to build up your defenses against everything and everyone after Yoruichi left. So it isn't strange that you have a hard time connecting to someone. Danny is good for you Sui-Feng. Just let him in.", Suzumebachi encouraged her from inside her mind.

"You may... be right.", Sui-Feng sighed as she tried to get her act together.

With that she steeled her resolve which wasn't really easy. Suzumebachi sighed as she watched her wielder trying to get her act together.

_'This is going to be a hard piece of work.'_, the little bee sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 - You want me to do what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„blah blah...", Zanpakuto speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, Zanpakuto thinking

–

**Hey everyone. This is just a little announcement. I can't update much for the next weeks. I have my final exam in December and have a lot to prepare for. So please be patient with me.**

**This message will also be posted in my other updates.**

**scheffelman – Thanks. I hope you'll like the rest of it.**

**Darkverger1 – Yeah but I gave her a twist that I think will be quite funny.**

**Rebmul – I really love Sui-Feng. I just hope that I didn't make her go to far in this chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Danny stood in front of the new class at the academy and looked at the new students. Under them was none other then his daughter Danielle. Just for this semester he had been lent to the academy as a teacher. It was funny. The day he had found out he saw a new side of his captain.

–

_flashback_

–

"You want me to do what?", Danny asked confused.

"You heard me Danny. I'm lending you to the academy as a teacher.", Sui-Feng smiled behind her folded hands.

"But why?", he asked confused and a bit sad that his crush would send him away like that.

"You will help your daughter to get accustomed with her new life.", Sui-Feng grinned.

"I don't know if this is such a good plan Sui-chan.", Suzumebachi sighed.

_'I know what I'm doing.'_, Sui-Feng smiled.

After all she had steeled her resolve after she had overheard Danny talk to his daughter about a week ago.

"Do you think it's such a good idea if I become a teacher? I may be good in learning by doing but I don't know if I can teach anyone.", Danny tried to convince her.

"That may be so but you taught everyone in the division quite a lot.", she teased.

"Wha... what do you mean?", the lieutenant stuttered.

"You taught them to think out of the box.", her smile grew.

"But... but...", he stuttered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can do it.", she stood up and walked over to him with a alluring swing of her hip.

She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled even more as she saw him blush.

"And maybe you will get a reward if you do good.", her gentle smile turned into a seductive one making the lieutenant sweat bullets while he tried to calm his _friend_ down.

_'Fuck. What is going on here?'_, he thought in panic.

"I guess Sui-Feng finally wants to stand to her own feelings.", Phantasma suggested to his partner.

_'Maybe. But I'm not ready for this new Sui-Feng. She... she is too... too seductive.'_, Danny had a hard time to control himself.

Sui-Feng noticed her lieutenants distress and smiled.

_'I think I should stop for now or he will faint.'_, she thought while her Zanpakuto giggled.

She did just that and went back to her desk but not without a short swing of her bottom making the teen blush even more.

"I won't disappoint you.", he proclaimed loudly and bowed.

She just giggled as he left her office still shining like a lighthouse.

–

_flashback end_

–

"Well everyone lets get this started. My name is Phantom Daniel, I am the lieutenant of the 2nd squad and I will be your instructor for this semester. I will be teaching you Hakuda and Zanjutsu.", he introduced himself with a yell.

Everyone looked interested while Dani sunk into her seat at her dads behavior.

_'Why must my dad be so embarrassing?'_, she blushed.

"I have a question Phantom-sensei.", a black haired boy rose his hand.

"Yes...", Danny trailed off trying to remember the boys name.

"... Kikuchi-san?", he finished after a moment.

"Are you somehow related to Danielle-san?", he asked with a small frown.

_'So my baby already has made some friends.'_, Danny smiled.

"I am her father if that's what you mean.", he stated calm getting many gasps.

"But don't worry. I won't play favors because of that. I will beat all of you in shape equally before this semester ends.", he yelled in a commanding tone making every student sit straight.

_'She is senseis child? But he is so young.'_, many of the girls thought.

_'Oh we are so fucked.'_ the boys thought at his mentioning of beating them into shape but also because some had their eyes on Dani already.

_'So dad can also be cool.'_, Dani smiled happy to see her fathers serious side.

"Hey aren't you the asshole that made Ômaeda-niisan loose his position?", a heavy build teen yelled.

"And you are?", Danny looked at the student in a bored manner not really being interested to interact with that losers family.

"I am Marechiyo Takate. But you can call me Takate-sama", he stood up and bellowed his name with pride.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?", the teacher deadpanned.

Takate face faulted for not getting a reaction from his sensei.

"How dare you...", he began only to be interrupted by a huge amount of killing intent being aimed at him from his sensei.

"You will treat me with respect boy. I have no problem with throwing you out of my course and make you fail the academy. Then you and your brother are equally useless", Danny hissed in a silent voice that gave everyone goosebumps.

"Yo... You...", Takate stuttered,

"I am not afraid of your family. They may have a high position but if they can't accept it that your brother was not fit for his former position then they are not worth their fame.", Danny snarled releasing more of his KI.

Takate shrunk into his seat too afraid of his new sensei. He was used to teacher bow to him and treat him like he was a god but this man didn't. He even despised him and his family. All because his nii-san was to weak to hold his position. He just sat there depressed and stared at his desk while Danny released his KI. Everyone else stared at their sensei slack jawed. No one had ever treated Takate like that but they liked it to see the boys ego to get kicked down a notch. Danny on the other hand just sighed and shunpoed to the boys side and laid a hand on his shoulder. Takate looked up to the man confused.

"Listen Takate I won't treat you like you are something better.", he began making the boy more depressed.

"But! You like everyone else have a chance to learn from me. A chance to better themselves and become stronger.", Danny smiled as the teen lifted his head to look at him with big eyes.

Then the lieutenant vanished again only to reappear in front of everyone again.

"NOW LISTEN UP!", he yelled and everyone turned their full focus to the teen.

"WHAT IS THE FIRST RULE TO BECOME STRONGER?", he yelled.

They stared at him confused till a girl lifted her hand. Danny nodded but she looked unsure.

"To... to... to have someone... to... protect...", she stuttered.

"That's bullshit. You just become stronger to beat your enemies down!", another boy yelled only to shudder under his senseis angry glare.

"Listen well Habike-san. You will not interrupt another student while they are talking. Did I make myself clear?", Danny growled while the boy nodded.

"Now... As Wibani-san already said. To become stronger you need someone precious to you. Only if you have someone you want to protect with all you heart you will gain true strength. Not only physical but also at heart. Only if you have this balance you can really be called strong.", Danny explained as he laid his hand over his heart with a mournful smile.

The students looked at their teacher in awe. No one before had explained it to them like this. Before they were taught that only physical strength meant something. But now this young man told them that they needed both. It actually made sense.

_'So this is how dad got so strong. But why does he look so sad?'_, Dani thought confused.

"I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO BECOME STRONGER. HOW TO BECOME A BETTER SHINIGAMI FOR THE SEIREITEI. WE WILL TRAIN TILL YOUR MUSCLES BURN AND YOU CRY FOR YOUR MAMA! MY TRAINING WILL BE HELL BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT. SO ARE YOU READY?", he suddenly exclaimed loud gaining all their attention.

They all shuddered at the presumption of the hellish training that awaited them.

_'This will be fun.'_, Danny thought with a evil smile while he suppressed his mournful feelings.

He had yet to tell anyone beside the Captain-Commander Yamato and Unohana-san about his secret. They had found out because Unohana-san had examined him as he entered the academy and he told Yamato-sama because the teen respected him to much to lie to him. They weren't so happy about it but allowed him to stay and join their forces. Yet they respected him for his choice of telling them the truth. But now that he had someone precious to him he had to tell her about it sooner or later.

He shook off these thoughts and turned his attention to his class who were looking at him.

"Now everyone lets get started.", he smiled and guided them to the mid of the training field.

–

Sui-Feng sat on top of the academy and watched her lieutenants first day as a teacher. She could only smile at the sight. Danny seemed to be a natural when it came to teaching someone without even knowing it. She then looked at the sky and sighed,

"What are you thinking about my little bee.", a seductive voice asked from behind her.

The captain whirled around and stared at the ebony skinned beauty behind her. There in all her glory stood her former sensei Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama.", the young woman exclaimed and bowed before her sensei and role model.

Yoruichi just sighed at her students behavior bur couldn't help but smile.

"I heard you found yourself a little boy toy.", she teased her student.

Sui-Feng blushed and sputtered. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I have found someone special if that's what you mean.", she huffed trying to look calm and collected though her sensei saw through it with a smile.

"If you say so. But you should keep an eye on him. He is to precious to be let go of again.", Yoruichi smiled and sat down beside her former student while she pulled a bottle of sake and two sups from seemingly nowhere.

"Let's drink.", the dark skinned woman smiled and handed a cup to the captain.

The two sat in silence and drank in silence while they watched the lieutenant train his students into the ground.

_'This kid will come far.'_, Yoruichi smiled as she took a sip.

–

The same evening the Phantoms sat in their apartment. They had a few visitors. Renji and Rukia had come over to congratulate Danny for his position as teacher.

"So how is it to be a teacher, kiddo?", Renji laughed.

"Not bad.", Danny shrugged while he worked on the dinner.

"What do you mean not bad? It was hell!", Dani whined as she tried to move her sore muscles.

"I told ya my training would be hell. You should be glad. What you did today was not even a tenth of what I did during my self training back then.", Danny answered without turning around.

Danielle paled till she was practically white while Renji chocked on his sake. He had heard how the teen had drilled the students today and if what he said was true then his training must have been torture. Rukia on the other hand looked confused not really knowing what level the lieutenant had trained himself on. Before she could ask however a plate was sat before her. On it was a perfect steaming rice omelet with a part still being soft and fluid. Her mouth watered at the smell of the food. The others had their plates placed before them before the teen sat down and looked at them.

"Itadakimasu.", they all said and began to eat.

Dani had completely forgotten about her muscle pain because she wanted to devour her dads awesome cooking. Renji knew that his friend could cook like a chef so he enjoyed it quite a bit. Rukia on the other hand was stunned at how good it tasted. She would never have guessed that Danny could cook like this. They ate in a enjoyable silence. After they finished they talked about all kinds of things, like their current jobs or relationships. The latter making Renji sweat since he had yet to confess his feelings to his friend. Meanwhile the younger Phantom had drifted off to sleep and rested her head on the table.

"Excuse me for a minute, I have to take care of my daughter.", Danny sighed as he rose from his seat and picked his little girl up with a loving smile.

The other two just smiled at the teens behavior. Danny left and put his girl into bed. After he had tugged her in he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and closed the door behind him in silence.

"You are quite a loving father, aren't ya?", Renji teased his friend.

"Yeah... she is my little girl after all.", Danny sighed and fell into a arm chair.

"So why are you suddenly a teacher?". Rukia asked confused.

"Let's just say that captain Soifon thought it would be a good idea to let me see some other places of the Seireitei other then the 2nd squad.", Danny shrugged not wanting to tell his friends about how she convinced him.

Just remembering it made him blush again. The three spend the rest of the evening talking about their lifes.

_'Life is good.'_, Danny thought as they laughed about one of Renjis jokes.

Unknowing to him a new disaster neared the Seireitei.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fenton Invasion part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„blah blah...", Zanpakuto speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, Zanpakuto thinking

–

**Hey everyone. This is just a little announcement. I can't update much for the next weeks. I have my final exam in December and have a lot to prepare for. So please be patient with me.**

**This message will also be posted in my other updates.**

**Darkverger1 – Lets just say that his training was hell on earth :P and I really hope that Soifon felt more open.**

**scheffelman – Thanks. I hope you will like my new intervention between the two.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

"Finally. It's finished!", Maddie Fenton exclaimed proud as the portal started up and a gateway opened..

"It's finished?", Jack asked eager.

"Yes Jack. The new portal is ready.", she smiled.

"Now we can get our baby back.", she finished serious.

"Lets call Sam and Jazz then we can go!", Jack yelled and ran upstairs.

"Sam, Jazz come on. The portal is finished. We are going to bring Danny back!", Jack yelled from the living room.

Loud footsteps and yelling came from upstairs. Minutes later a happy Sam and a really pissed Jazz came in the living room.

"Sam that's wrong! Danny doesn't want to come back. He said it himself!", Jazz yelled not wanting to be involved in this madness.

"I don't believe you! They must have brainwashed him!", Sam yelled back in absolute denial.

"Fuck Sam he is happy there! Why can't you guys accept that?", Jazz groaned tired of this topic.

"We will get Danny back and that's it. He will be better once he is back here.", Sam retorted and Jack nodded.

"Come on Jazz you have to see reason here. Danny is being held there against his will.", Jack tried to reason with his daughter.

"Oh fuck you dad. Danny is there on his own accord. He is happy there and made himself a life in the Seireitei.", Jazz yelled making Jack gaped like a fish on dry land.

His daughter never cursed and most of all never towards her parents.

_'Jazz why do you hate your brother so much?'_, Jack thought sad that his daughter hated her own brother not wanting to see him again.

"You are coming with us. You need to see the truth. Danny isn't happy there.", Jack ordered stern and pulled her along ignoring her yelling.

With that the Fentons and Manson group prepared themselves to get their son and _lover_ back.

–

Danny leaned against a tree while watching his students train.

_'It's been two months now. They are making good progress.'_, he thought with a smile as he watched his students perform the Hakuda basics flawless.

Danielle had grown to like her new life here and made many friends in her class. Heck even Takate made good progress. After the first two days he started to get a hang of Dannys training and dropped his almighty act completely. Right now he was one of the best students in his class. It wasn't that he was especially good but he was a hard worker and made good progress.

Suddenly a alarm blared all over the Seireitei. Danny stood straight and looked in the direction of his squad compound with a worried expression.

_'A Ryoka alarm? Again? This seems to become a habit.'_, he thought worried that this new enemy could be really an enemy unlike the last time.

A figure appeared beside him and bowed.

"Captain Soifon requested your presence Lieutenant.", the ninja stated and vanished again.

Danny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay boys and girls class is over. Return to your homes and stay out of trouble.", he clapped his hands as he yelled gaining nods from everyone.

Everyone except Dani made a run for it following their teachers order.

"What are you doing here Dani? Get going.", Danny ordered stern.

"No I'm coming with you.", she stomped on the ground like a little child.

"Danielle Phantom!", she flinched at his tone.

"This is not a debate. I am not telling you to go as your father but order you as your superior. Now go!", he yelled and she also made a run for it.

"Keep an eye on her.", he stated to seemingly no one and vanished towards the 2nd squad compound.

The leaves of the tree about him rustled a bit as the hidden figure vanished to follow it's orders.

Danny reappeared in his captains office. Sui-Feng stood by a giant screen and watched the Ryoka invade the Seireitei. The lieutenant stepped beside her and his eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in anger.

"Friends of yours?", his captain asked not looking at him.

"Sadly yes. Should I deal with them?", he asked calm.

"Are they a danger to us?", she asked just as calm as he was.

"They have effective weapons. But I'm not sure on how effective they are against Shinigami.", he stated with a frown watching the group of four.

Three of them seemed eager to find something while the fourth looked pissed and kept her distance from the group. Well as much distance the older invaders allowed her to have.

"I think I have a good idea on how to deal with them.", a evil smile spread on his face.

Sui-Feng looked at her beloved lieutenant with a questioning look. Her eyes widened when he began to strip off the black part of his hakama.

_'Oh this is going to be fun.'_, she thought with a blush.

–

"Come on Jazz keep up the pace.", Maddie ordered as she rounded a corner to face another empty street.

"I don't want to have anything to do with your guys madness.", Jazz yelled again throwing back the weapon her father tried to force onto her.

"Jazz don't be so stubborn. We need to get Danny back before they notice us!", Sam yelled.

"Oh as if they haven't noticed us already. No one would hear the loud alarm blaring all over the place as soon as we came here and no one would hear you guys yelling all the time.", Jazz mumbled pissed.

"Why are you like this Jazz? Don't you want your brother back?" Jack asked confused over his daughters behavior.

"Of course I want to see him again but invading his new home is just wrong. You guys are doing the same thing the ghosts did back home. You are no better then these evil ectoplasmic abominations as you call them.", Jazz hissed and anger glinted in her eyes.

Maddie was a bout to yell at her daughter that she doesn't understand the situation but was stopped when she saw something at the end of the road.

"Guys look.", she whispered and pointed ahead.

Everyone looked in the direction and froze. There before them wandered a figure completely clad in white. It had black messy hair. The same messy hair of their son.

"Is that Danny?", Sam whispered unsure.

"It has to be!", Jack boomed with a giddy smile.

_'Danny? You look different from back then. Something is wrong here.'_ Jazz thought to herself not wanting to alert the others.

"Lets get him and make a run for it.", Maddie ordered.

Everyone except jazz nodded and ran after Danny. He rounded a corner a few seconds before them and as they shot around he was far ahead of them. Without thinking they charged after him. Only to round another corner barely after him and seeing him far ahead again. Not one of the three crazed invaders noticed the obvious misbehavior of Danny.

"Danny wait up!", Sam yelled slowly getting tired from all the running

"My baby please stop.", Maddie called with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Hey Danny-boy stop running.", Jack yelled desperate feeling tired from all the running.

_'This seems like a...'_, Jazz never got to finish the thought as they rounded a corner and felt cold steel against her throat.

Her eyes darted to the side and she saw a masked figure holding a sword against her throat. She looked around and saw the others were in a equally bad situation. Each of her parents were stopped by four ninja while Sam was stopped by two of them. Just then she noticed Danny standing before them with a grim expression as he eyed the group. A small smile hushed over his features as he saw his sister.

"DANNY!", his parents and ex girlfriend yelled excited.

"You have to help us.", Sam wailed hoping that he could do something.

"And why should I?", he asked monotone as his sight rested on her.

"What do you mean why? We are here to safe you!", she yelled confused.

"And why would I need saving?", he asked as he eyed her as if she was crazy.

"Wha...", she couldn't finish her sentence as Danny began to stretch.

"Danny what are you doing. HELP US!", Maddie yelled feeling desperate at her situation.

"I will help you.", he smiled and crossed his hands behind his head is he was supporting it.

The three looked relieved but his next words shattered that hope.

"I will help you to jail for your crimes of invading the Seireitei.", he smiled evil.

The three paled and even Jazz felt a bit uncomfortable. He then passed them and stopped before his sister. The ninja holding his sword against her throat stepped away with a bow.

"She is with me.", the teen stated calm and his comrade turned to help his other comrades.

"It's good to see you again little brother.", Jazz smiled and looked up to him.

"Maybe I should start calling you little sister instead.", they snickered at that.

"You have changed bro.", Jazz hugged him.

"And you are just as beautiful as I remember you.", he returned the hug.

Unnoticed by the two the other three invaders were taken to the court to receive their judgement under loud protest.

"Come on I think it's time you meet your niece again.", Danny smiled and guided her to his apartment.

Jazz followed with a calmness she missed since he died. They walked in a comfortable silence till Jazz finally had a idea for a conversation.

"So are finally dating that cute captain of yours you told me about?", she asked eager to know about her brothers life.

"Yeah we have been dating for about a month now.", he smiled at the memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X _flashback_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me Sui-Feng?", Danny asked as he stepped into the office closing the door behind him.

"Yes come here. I want to give you something.", the captain smiled and waved him towards the couch.

A blush crept on his face as he walked over to the couch and sat beside her. An awkward silence hung between the two till Sui-Feng leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. Danny looked down to her and smiled with a deep blush on his cheeks. Her small frame shuddered. He didn't know if it was because she was frightened or excited. Minutes passed and they just sat there their bodies leaned against each other in a more peaceful silence. Sui-Fengs shaking began to subside and a blissful smile grew on her face.

"You know Sui-chan.", he began calm while he looked towards the window.

"I really like it here. Living here in the Seireitei. Working here in the 2nd squad. Being here...", he trailed off and looked down to her while she looked up with her beautiful dark gray eyes.

"... with you is the best thing that ever happened to me.", he finished and he leaned down towards her.

Her eyes widened a bit in obvious excitement but returned to their normal size right before their lips met. Carefully their lips touched and began a slow rhythmic dance. Both melted into their kiss. A unimaginable warmth spread into the two of them. From their touch over their faces and slowly downwards. For the first time in her life Sui-Feng felt like she was high in the clouds of pure bliss. Never before did she feel like this. So warm. So welcome. So... loved. Danny in the meantime felt like a living torch. The warmth burned him alive. But it was no pain. It was lust. Not what he would have expected. This lust felt like a raging Hollow inside of him. He felt the urge devour his petite and beautiful captain right here and then. But despite the urge he needed to hold back. She was new to this and he didn't want to traumatize her because he couldn't control himself. So instead of letting his lust run wild he willed his control over his desire into another form. Slowly his right arm wandered behind the petite womans back and touched her bare back. Her skin was warm and soft to his touch. A shudder run through her as she felt his warm comforting hand on her back. It glided up and down her spine. The touch was like wandering fire till she felt his other hand wrap around her waist. She gasped into the kiss as she felt herself being pulled in her lieutenants lap without even breaking the kiss. Minutes of overjoyed feelings passed till they both needed air. They broke apart both breathing heavy. Both of them looked like tomatoes but kept each others gaze.

"Danny... I...", she tried to form a sentence in her clouded mind.

Before she could continue he lain his finger on her soft lips.

"Shhh don't speak now.", he whispered and she nodded.

Danny just rested his forehead against hers. The two of them just stayed like this for hours not wanting to part.

"I love you Sui-Feng.", he whispered in a soft tone.

"I... I love... I love you too.", she stuttered in a really shaken voice.

In the back of her mind jumped a squealing Suzumebachi all around her place.

"I knew she could do it!", she yelled to no one in particular.

"You should be quiet Suzu or she will hear you.", a deep voice stated monotone.

She whirled around in shock and stared at the newcomer. Against one of the many cherry trees of Sui-Fengs mind leaned a tall man with black hair and white wisps that hung before his left eye. His healthy tanned skin gave him a foreign look. He wore black baggy jeans and a skintight sleeveless black shirt. His eyes were closed but his face was turned in Suzumebachis direction as if he could still see her. All in all he looked like Danny but somehow he felt different.

"Who are you?", she asked surprised but narrowed her eyes readying herself in case of an attack.

"Don't worry little bee. I mean you no harm.", he smiled but didn't move.

"I still want to know your name.", Suzu growled.

"I thought you could guess my name.", he sighed and straightened up stretching a bit.

The little Zanpakuto looked at him confused and let her guard down a bit.

"The name is Phantasma. Maybe you can guess my owner now.", he smiled and began to play with green mist in his right hand.

_'Phantasma? Owner? Is he a Zanpakuto? But who... No way...'_, she realized who her visitor was.

"You are Dannys Zanpakuto.", she stated shocked.

"100 points for our cute little bee.", he smiled and the mist disappeared.

Little Suzumebachi blushed at his seductive voice.

"How... how are... you here?", she asked confused.

"The moment the two of them confessed their feelings towards each other, they opened their souls to each other too.", he explained and began to walk through the forest.

"So... I could also come to your world?", she asked confused.

"Sure. Should I leave you a door here?", he asked nonchalant.

"That would be nice...", she drifted off as her imagination went to more perverted thoughts.

With a flick of his fingers wood tendrils grew out of the ground and formed a circular frame. The tendrils themselves formed many indian symbols with a eagle feathers like symbol on top. On the inside was no door but a portal made of blue mist.

"As long as the two of them are together or close to each other you can pass though this portal into my world. If they are to far away you can only hold telepathic contact. I'm only telling you that in case of an emergency.", he explained and began to dissolve into mist.

"He is quite handsome... Just like his wielder.", she whispered with a blush.

"You know I can still hear you right?", the bodiless voice of Phantasma whispered in her ear.

Suzu jumped like a schoolgirl caught by cheating on a exam and looked around.

"If you don't want me to hear what you say you have to will it yourself.", he explained and she felt his presence leave her world.

_'This is going to be fun'_, Phantasma thought as he materialized back in his own world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X _f__lashback __end_ X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how have you been. I haven't heard from you in a month.", Jazz changed the topic as she noticed her brothers dreamy expression.

"I have been busy. Lately I have even become a teacher at the academy and it took quite some time.", he shrugged simply.

"You? A teacher? Oh that's good.", Jazz laughed holding her stomach.

"Hey I'm a good teacher. My students love me!", Danny pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ohhh is my little brother pouting?", Jazz mocked him a bit.

"You are mean Jazz.", the lieutenant whined.

"That's my job little brother.", Jazz patted her brothers shoulder.

"Come on we're here.", he smiled and guided her into his apartment.

They walked into his apartment and he closed the door behind her.

"Hey Dani guess who is here on a visit.", he called with a smile.

"Who is it dad?", came a feminine voice from another room.

A young white haired girl came into the room and saw an unexpected visitor.

"Aunt Jazz?", Danielle whispered shocked.

"Hey squirt how ya doing?", Jazz smiled and hugged her niece.

Danielle returned the hug hesitatingly because she was afraid of what she was to ask.

"Aunt Jazz... are you...", she stuttered.

"No she isn't dead Dani. She and your grandparents invaded the Seireitei to _save_ me.", he shrugged.

"So why is she here then? Shouldn't she be in jail?", Dani asked unsure remembering the laws she studied in class.

"Not as long as she is under my protection.", her father shrugged again

"Come on squirt we have some catching up to do.", Jazz smiled and Dani pulled her along to her room while Danny only smiled.

The teen just enjoyed the scene. He walked into his room and put his black hakama back on along with his blade back on his waist. He heard the girls giggle in his daughters room and walked into the kitchen to get himself a cup of cold tea.

"The Captain-Commander wants to see you and the Ryoka.", a new voice stated firm.

"This Ryoka is my sister so I would advise you to watch your tone.", Danny explained in a cold tone.

The ninja flinched at his lieutenants tone and nodded.

"I'm sorry sir.", he nodded.

"Tell the Captain-Commander that I will be there in a few minutes.", the teen sighed.

With that the man vanished in a shunpo. Danny walked towards the girls and knocked on the door.

"Jazz we need to meet the Captain-Commander for your trial now.", he sighed and he heard his daughter groan.

"Can't the old geezer just wait?", she whined.

"You should respect your elders Danielle. Captain-Commander Yamato is wise man.", Danny scolded his daughter.

She just hung her head and mumbled something about damn old geezers. The teen signaled his sister to come along. Together they walked into the living room and he put his hand on her shoulder. The two vanished in a static sound and reappeared seconds later in front of two big doors. There a slender woman waited for them.

"Where were you Danny?", she scolded him and he looked a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry Sui-Feng. I was a bit busy.", he laughed awkward.

While the short slender woman scolded her lieutenant, Jazz could only giggle. Sui-Feng turned to her and eyed her a bit.

"So you are my lieutenants sister?", she asked as she made herself a picture of her future sister-in-law.

"And you are my brothers girlfriend?", Jazz smile grew as the short woman blushed.

"How... when... why...", she sputtered embarrassed.

"Danny told me so much about you in his letters.", Jazz smiled while Sui-Feng gained her composure back.

"Come on we need to get to the meeting.", she coughed with a blush.

The three walked into the courtroom. The Captain-Commander and the other captains looked at the newcomers in a calm manner. The three prisoners stared at them confused and angry. Jack and Maddie were confused seeing their son in the same attire as the other beings in the room and that Jazz walked by him like it was natural while Sam seethed at the obvious bond between her boyfriend and the shorter woman.

"I'm sorry for the delay Captain-Commander Yamato and Captains.", he gave a deep bow to the present Shinigami while his girlfriend took her place among the other Captains.

"Lieutenant Phantom. Why isn't this prisoner handcuffed?", Hytsugaya asked calm.

"I'm sorry but I won't allow my sister to be handcuffed. Right now she is under my protection and supervision. The law states that as long as she is under my supervision she won't need to be handcuffed.", the teen stated serious with his arms crossed behind his back.

Hytsugaya looked at the teen with a glare but sighed knowing that his friend was right.

"Lieutenant Phantom now that you are here we can start this trial.", Yamato exclaimed serious.

"I apologize again.", Danny bowed to his leader.

"Ryoka you are on trial for invading the Seireitei. What do you claim?", Yamato explained with narrowed eyes.

"Not guilty! We just want our son back!", Maddie yelled and Jack nodded eager.

"Not guilty! I just want my boyfriend back!", Sam yelled pissed.

"Guilty as charged.", Jazz stated calm but held her brothers hand for reassurance.

The other three stared at her with a gobsmacked expression.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JAZZ? WE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER AND YOU BETRAY US?", Sam yelled angry.

"You guys are just to blind to see that Danny is happy here just like I told you and by the way you dragged me along against my will.", Jazz huffed equally angry.

Danny rose his hand with a calm smile towards his sister. Yamato stared at the young lieutenant but nodded.

"I hereby testify for Jasmine Fenton. Like I have informed you over the last months my former family planned something like this but my sister kept me constantly informed of their progress till last month when I became to busy to keep up the contact.", he testified calmly.

Jack, Maddie and Sam stared at the siblings with betrayal written over their faces.

"It's true that you have informed us about you former families plans and your sisters involvement but we can't overlook her presence here.", Yamato explained calm.

"I know but from her behavior before their capture it was clear that she didn't want to be here. So it's obvious that she was forced to.", Danny explained serious with his eyes narrowed at his grandfather like figure.

"I understand.", was his only answer.

"Ryoka you are charged for invading the Seireitei and are found guilty for these charges. You three are to be executed tomorrow at sun down.", Yamato exclaimed with a growl.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!", Sam yelled.

"I don't care what you have to say Ryoka. You broke our laws and will be judged by them.", the old man explained as he released his KI.

"Captain-Commander if may make a suggestion?", Sui-Feng asked calm.

The old man looked at her just like everyone else but nodded.

"How about we bring them to Captain Mayuri to delete their memories? If we are to execute them here in the Seireitei they will most likely become inhabitants of the Seireitei. If they do they will continue to sabotage our society.", she explained not wanting to deal with her boyfriend jealous ex girlfriend.

The old man thought about for a while with his eyes closed and stroked his beard. No one dared to make a sound while he did till he opened his eyes again.

"I agree with your reasoning Captain Soifon. So it will be. The Ryoka will be send to Captain Mayuri to extract their memories with the exception of lieutenant Phantoms sister. She will stay under the supervision of the lieutenant till their return to the living world.", the Captain-Commander ordered with a aura of finality.

The three prisoners yelled at the present Shinigami while they were dragged form the room. But when Sui-Feng stepped beside Danny and gave him a short kiss on the lips, Sam snapped and broke free from her captors grip to charge at the small Captain.

"YOU BITCH STOLE MY DANNY!", she yelled but before she was even half way Dannys voice was heard.

"Bakudô 4 – Hainawa!", he said emotionless and a rope of light shot from his fingers and wrapped Sam up.

She fell down face first and struggled screaming and cursing.

"Take her away!", he ordered the two men whom she broke free from.

They only nodded and carried her away. Just as they were out of the room the Ryoka alarm blared again.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.", Danny groaned angry.

He then turned to his sister with anger shining in his eyes.

"Please tell me that these idiots locked the portal when you came through.", he stated more then asked.

"Not that I know of.", Jazz looked sheepish, stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh fuck me sideways.", he groaned only to get slapped on the back of his head.

"Language Danny.", Sui-Feng scolded him.

Jazz threw her sister-in-law a thankful look for keeping her brother in check.

"Ok lets get you to my place. There you are safe.", Danny sight and grabbed his sister around her waist before he vanished in a static sound.


End file.
